Le Rouge et le Orange
by Procrastine
Summary: Une faille entre les dimensions et voilà que ceux qui n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer se trouve face à face. (Swap Papyrus X Fell Sans)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: 

Cette fan fiction ne parleras pas directement d'Undertale, mais plus de ces univers alternatif « Underfell » et « Underswap ».

je précise qu'aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartient, ils appartiennes tous a leur créateur respectif.

sur ce bonne lecture. : )

Chapitre 1:

Ink était sur la trace du destructeur des mondes. Il savait mieux que ça commente le pister. Mais cette fois ci, sa révélation ne se fait pas attendre. The créateur fessait face à un portail glissé, laisser à l'abandon par le destructeur. Un soupir lui échappa. This is a be-be-be-inter-dimensionnelle open as it. Encore moins s'il était ouvert entre Underswap et Underfell. Il imaginer déjà quelle boucherie ce serait si les monstres d'un débarquement dans le monde pacifique d'Underswap. Il se saisit du pinceau géant dans son dos, décide de combler la brèche, il passe rapidement une couche épaisse de peinture magique devant le trou, mais celle-ci glissa. Le squelette haussa un sourcille inexistant. D'habitude, une simple couche de peinture suffisait. Il retentât sa chance, et une nouvelle fois la peinture ne trouvas aucune accroche. Ink était passablement connecté à ces échecs à répétition. Après une bonne tentative de tentative de rendu, il devrait être trouvé d'une autre méthode, il s'apprêterait plus tard. C'était Dreams, il avait besoin d'aide de toute urgence. Plus le temps de s'occuper de cette faille. Pas de temps à faire dans le subtil, un grand coup de pinceau gris, le peintre créa un rocher pour cacher le trou, une passe de l'autre côté et voulus mais il était à court de peinture graphite, et se rabattent sur le blanc qui ferait confondre la brèche avec la neige qui l'entourait. Le portail est enfoncé dans la forêt, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu ' un le découvre avant qu'il ait été passé le temps de fermer. Il s'éclipsa rapidement, il était seul.

Point de vue de Fell Sans:

Putain il n'était pas allé de la morte cette fois ci, la chanson Sans en passant une main sur ses bras endoloris. Il contemplait les dégâts des coups de son frère, ce n'était pas terrible, il regardait ses LP, son frère était exactement ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. Ses LP étais terriblement bas. Il était affalé dans la neige de son poste de sentinelle. Son Boss a surpris à dormir, il avait donc mérité son châtiment. Mais ça reste douloureux. Il se pose difficilement, il faut aller patrouiller dans la forêt, in the human sassish in ader underground. Il soupira, il va y avoir un ridicule, mais il va tout faire, il est donc parti en marche.

Point de vue de swap papyrus:

Papyrus fumer tranquillement, installer profondément dans le canapé du salon. Son petit frère ne devrait pas rentrer avant deux bonnes heures, tout ce temps à paresser. Seul, il se permet de repensait au dernier réinitialiser. Cette fois ci l'humain c'était arrêté à sa salle. Il était assez difficile de savoir que sa force avait dissuadé l'humain de revenir. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne revenait pas de la suite après sont Game Over. Il espérait que cet état de grâce dure le plus longtemps possible. Il n'aimait pas vraiment voir sa famille et ses amis se faire massacrer, il la reprit une autre fois. Il finit par s'assoupir.

Si le grand squelette était déjà perdu, il aurait sans doute le sentiment qu'il s'opéra dans sa chronologie quand il était petite squelette dans la neige de la forêt d'Underswap.


	2. Chapitre 2

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt;"Chapitre 2 :/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Fell Sans :/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sans laissa échapper un juron, en relevant une main sur la tempe, légèrement sonner. Il y a encore une seconde il marchait tranquillement, peut-être un peu plus loin que d'habitude dans la forêt quand soudain il était tombé. Il n'avait pas vu le rocher, et pourtant c'était loin d'être un petit caillou. Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanS'il n'était pas capable de voire une chose aussi grosse, c'est que tout compte fais il était peut-être bien un abruti. En songeant aux choses évidents, il fut surpris par la couleur de l'air autour de lui. D'habitude les roches rouges de la grotte baignaient celle-ci dans une aura sinistre, mais actuellement, leur couleur semblait avoir changer, elles étaient plus… bleuté. Au même moment il remarqua de léger…trait, dans l'air au-dessus de lui. Il se retourna et constata stupéfier que derrière lui la forêt avait toujours sa fameuse aura funèbre, alors que devant lui se dresser un foret bien vert et accueillant. Il fit un pas de côté et compris immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il y a longtemps le docteur Gaster lui avait soutenus une théorie selon laquelle il existerait plusieurs version, timeline, de leur monde. Il avait trouvé l'idée fantasque et l'avais écarté. Mais aujourd'hui il avait sous les yeux sans aucun doute possible un portail. Un sourire mauvais apparus sur son crâne. Il y avait peut-être du LOVE facile à se faire ici. Il mémorisa bien l'endroit pour pouvoir s'y téléporter si besoin, et commença a exploré les environs./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il retrouva Facilement son chemin dans cette foret strictement identique à celle de son monde, remontant discrètement la route jusqu'à Snowdin. Les monstres comme à leur habitude s'agitait joyeusement dans les rues, autour du grand sapin. Celui-ci retint un instant l'attention du squelette, il revoyait l'image du sapin de « son Snowdin » ou cet arbre n'étais rien de plus qu'une brindille décharnée et non un beau sapin fourni et décoré. Mais sa contemplation cessa quand il commença à observer les monstres. Il était lui-même pas bien costaud, mais le niveau de ses monstres frisait le ridicule. Il traversa sous le couvert des arbre le village tout en se frottant les mains. Son frère serait ravi de sa trouvaille, il était temps pour lui de faire demis tours, s'il voulait rentrer à temps pour le diner, histoire d'éviter de recevoir de nouveau coup. Il allait partir mais un rire joyeux le coupa dans son élan. Deux squelettes avançaient vers lui, enfin plus tôt vers la maison de bois qui ressemblai à la sienne. Le petit tout en bleu boudait, avançant dans l'allée d'un pas volontaire. Un plus grand squelette sur ces talons qui semblait s'excusait./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Désoler, Sans mais tu sais que je ne peux résister à une BONE blague. Plaida le grand./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Rrrr, Papyrus tu recommence… siffla le petit/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Papyrus… en effet la ressemblance était frappante, grand, le crane long, ce squelette était Papyrus. Mais la ressemblance avec le Papyrus que Fell Sans connaissait s'arrêter là. Car celui-ci fumait et portait un large sweat orange, un air apathique animait ses traits. Rien à voir avec la fureur constamment qu'affichait son Boss. Mais il fit quelque chose qui arrêta interloqua Fell Sans, il posa sa grande main osseuse sur la tête de cette autre Sans./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Encore désoler, pour me faire pardonner en rentrant… je rangerais la chaussette./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un grand sourire apparus sue le visage du petit Sans./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-C'est vrai ?! demande-il avec espoir./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-…Oui, répondis lascivement l'autre Papyrus./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sans toujours cacher avait étais ramener des années en arrière, voire ces frères prendre soin l'un de l'autre, l'air de véritablement s'aimait, lui rappeler une époque où il avait dû prendre soin de son propre frère. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir été heureux à cette époque. Quelque chose céda en lui à cet instant. Il détala sans demander son reste./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Swap Papyrus :/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un mouvement a l'extrémité de son champ de vision a interpellé Papyrus, il s'arrêta devant la maison./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Désoler Sans mais je dois partir un instant…/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Et ta chaussette…commença le petit squelette avant de s'interrompre quand il se rendit compte qu'il parlait au vide, son frère était déjà parti./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit tapa du pied dans la neige, avant de rentré, tous en imaginant la tête que feras son frère ce soir, quand il apprendra qu'il est privé de repas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Papyrus à quelque mettre delà, dans la forêt. Observait les traces qui disparaissez soudainement, toute en prenant une forme qu'il connaissait parfaitement, la même que celle que produit ces téléportations. Alors comme ça il y aurait un autre monstre capable de cette prouesse, cela l'inquiétait. Il devait le trouvait./p 


	3. Chapitre 3

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Chapitre 3/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Fell Sans :/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Par chance, il rentrait juste à temps, il n'avait pas ratée le repas. Papyrus cuisiné toujours quand il entra, il se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau ne tenant pas spécialement à ce que son frère le remarque. Assit dans le canapé il repensa à cet autre frère qu'il avait vus, il avait l'air bien plus gentil que son Boss, mais ce n'était pas dit qu'il était faible pour autant. S'il n'avait ne serait-ce que la moitié de la force du Boss, alors se rendre dans cet autre monde allait se révéler être plus difficile que prévus, il fallait qu'il y retourne pour être sûr. Son regard s'attarda sur un coin de la pièce, dans l'angle du mur, il y avait un caillou, il se rappelle que Papyrus l'avait jeté là il y a longtemps. Il alla chercher le Pet Rock, tout en repensant a ce geste d'affection qu'il avait surpris plus tôt./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS IMBECILE ? hurla à Papyrus depuis la cuisine./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sans lâcha précipitamment le caillou./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Rien Boss./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le garde royal fixa un instant le caillou tombait par terre avant de grogner, ce qui était synonyme de « à table le diner est prêt ». Les squelettes passèrent à table, et mangèrent dans une ambiance maussade. Sans n'osait pas encore faire part de ses découvertes au terrible Papyrus, tant qu'il n'était pas sur des dangers que représenter cet autre monde. Mais quelque chose le travailler./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Boss est ce qu'on a encore de la nourriture pour le Pet Rock ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le garde releva la tête de son assiette de lasagne./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-TU TE MOQUE DE MOI ! TU SAIS BIEN QU'UN CAILLOU N'AS PAS BESOIN D'ETRE NOURRIE, IDIOT. Dit-il avec humeur./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ouais t'as raison, c'était juste comme ça. Se réembruma le petit squelette./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le grand squelette avait le regard pensif, il se leva, Sans l'entendit ouvrir un tiroir, fouiller un peu dedans. Un pique douloureux le surpris à l'arrière de la tête, son frère lui avait jeter une boite de paillette en chocolat. Sans la ramassa./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"De retour dans le salon il attrapa par terre le caillou, ainsi qu'une petite assiette, et comme des années auparavant, il mit le caillou dans l'assiette, la posa dans l'angle de mur où il était plus tôt et le recouvrir des petites paillettes. Son frère le regarder faire avec un regard dédaigneux. Mais il ne l'arrêta pas. Ils regardèrent un instant le souvenir d'une époque plus heureuse. Juste un instant. Avant que le petit ne se téléporter directement dans son lit. Définitivement perturber par ces étrangers qui leur ressemblait étrangement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il se leva inhabituellement tôt le lendemain. Il ne perdit pas de temps et rejoins la fissure. Il avait pris soin la veille de remettre en place l'espèce de drap qui la recouvrait. Et c'est vrais qu'a moins de savoir quelle était la, personne n'aurait pu la trouver. Il dégagea rapidement le passage, hâtif de continuait son inspection. Le portail était toujours là, ainsi que la pierre qui la cachait de l'autre côté. Il contourna facilement le rocher. Relevas la tête s'attendant à revoir la forêt luxuriante, et sentit le sang (s'il en avait) se glacer dans ses veines (sous réserve qu'il en est également). Juste en face de lui, assis sur un bloc, se tenait le Papyrus de ce monde./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Heya… le salut a-t-il./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sans c'était figer, les goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le grand squelette repris avec la même voix que son frère./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Si je ne t'avais pas vus sortir de ce portail, j'aurais pu croire que mon frère c'était déguiser pour me faire une blague./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sans eu un rictus en imaginant la guimauve bleue qu'il avait aperçu la veille dans son rôle, il ne tiendrait pas deux secondes face à son Boss. L'autre Papyrus se leva. Par pur réflexe Sans se mit en position de combat, un os dans chaque main. Le grand squelette parus décontenancé./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Oh doucement, dit-il avec un vague geste de la main. J'ai pas l'intention de me battre./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Dommage pour toi !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"A peine ses mots passaient ses dents qu'il envoyer sur le squelette un ranger d'os acéré, mais celui-ci les évita sans peine. Sans même sortir ses mains de ses poches./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Je t'ai dit que je ne comptais pas me battre…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Illuminant sont orbite d'un éclat orangé, son âme émit une incroyable pression. Sans avait senti à quel point il était puissant, sous ses apparences négliger c'était un vrai boss Monster. Sans fit disparaître ces os, il n'avait aucune chance face à lui, il était au moins aussi fort que son frère. Le grand squelette eu un bref sourire, face à la reddition de son adversaire./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Si tu ne veux pas te battre, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! cracha le petit squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-C'est à moi de poser cette question, repris l'autre Papyrus, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis introduit dans une autre timeline pour espionner tout le monde./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sans serras les dents, comme ça il avait été remarqué la veille. Ce qui expliquer pourquoi le grand squelette était là à l'attendre./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-J'espionnait pas, grogna Sans/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Vraiment, c'est étrange, j'aurais juré le contraire, de plus grâce à toi Sans mas priver de repas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette eu un sursaut en entendent son nom dans la bouche de cette autre Papyrus. Le grand squelette le remarqua./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Moi c'est Papyrus, dit le squelette en se raclant la gorge avant de lui tendre la main, voilât une meilleure manière de saluer un nouvel ami./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Toujours méfiant le petit squelette s'avança./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Moi c'est Sans, dit-il en serrant la main tendue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un bruit de pet retentissant raisonnât entre eux. Sous la main de Sans se dégonfler un coussin péteur. Le plus grand ne put retenir un éclat de rire et pour dire la vérité, le petit aussi pouffa. C'est une blague auquel il aurait aimé penser./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ça marche à tous les coups. Dit Papyrus satisfait. Alors comme sa tu as le même nom que mon frère en plus de lui ressembler os pour os./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ouais chez moi aussi il y a un Papyrus, qui est ton sosie. Confirma Sans./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Étonnant, j'aimerais bien le rencontré./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette pâlit tout à coup, et pour qu'un crane palissent il fallait y aller fort. Papyrus songea qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée... grommela le plus petit./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tant pis, se résigna le plus grands. Mais dit moi Sans, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans cette timeline, comment a tu ouvert ce portail ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette ne pouvait décemment dire qu'il avait songé a envahir sa timeline dans l'idée de faire un bain de sang. Il se concentra donc sur la deuxième question./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-J'ai pas créé ce portail, je suis tombé dedans par hasard hier./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le grand squelette se gratta le menton, fessant mine de réfléchir./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-C'est peut-être Ink qui as fait ça alors.../p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Qui c'est se gars ? Demanda le squelette intéresser./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Un ami à mon frère, un gars bizarre qui peut faire des portails de ce genre, quand je le reverrais je lui demanderais. Conclu le squelette, mais t'as répondu à ma question gars./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette rongea son frein, il allait devoir mentir, ce qu'il 'aime pas faire bien qu'il excelle dans ce domaine./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Rien de spécial, j'étais curieux. Affirma-t-il convainquant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"L'autre Papyrus ne dit rien, il attrapa une cigarette dans la poche de son sweat, l'alluma et commença à la fumer. Il prit en air plus détendus, les effets de la nicotine sans doute. Il attrapa son portable pour consulter l'heure./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Il est presque l'heure de manger. Soupirât-il./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il regarda le squelette, il ne lui fessait pas confiance, il valait mieux l'avoir à l'orbite./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tu veux venir à Snowdin, Mon frère doit avoir fait des Tacos./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment Sans de le suivre, sans doute que déjà son boss avait remarqué son absence, et il avait assez d'info sur l'autre Papyrus. Mais il était curieux de connaître cette autre lui et de plus il pourrait gagner des informations sur ceux Ink.../p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ouais, cool, je commence à crever la dalle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Swap Papyrus :/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le chemin vers Snowdin se fit dans le silence, mais ce n'était pas non plus un silence pesant, Papyrus s'amusait beaucoup des réactions de cette autre Sans, il semblait constamment sur ces nerfs, il pouvait apercevoir nombre d'égratignure sur la tête du squelette, il ne devait pas venir d'un monde facile. L'attaque qu'il lui avait lancée plus tôt, était précise et puissante, on sentait qu'il avait beaucoup de LOVE. Arriver au village, Sans dévisager tout le monde et sursauter à chaque bruit. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre la maison que partager les frère squelettes. Si ressemblante à celle de Fell Sans et pourtant si différente, celle avait l'air plus heureuse, pleine de vie. A peine Swap Papyrus eu franchis le pas de la porte qu'une délicieuse odeur de nourriture voleta jusqu'au petit squelette. Dans la cuisine s'élever une voit joyeuse et énergique./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Meh eh eh, bon retour frangin, installe-toi le repas est bientôt près !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un sourire léger étira les dents du grand squelette, il s'avança donc vers le salon pour s'asseoir dans le canapé usé. Laissant le champ libre à Fell Sans qui regardait la maison en proie à de vieux souvenir, sa maison ressembler à celle-ci il y a encore quelque année, joyeuse./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Oh, Pap's tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais ramené un invité ! Pépia le petit squelette bleu/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ah ouais c'est vrai, désoler bro. Répondit le fainéant depuis le canapé./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette bleu sortis de la cuisine en arborant un tablier rose proclamant « le meilleur des frère ». Il sourit au squelette étranger qui étais rester figer sur le pas de la porte./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Hello moi c'est Sans, se présentât-il, mais tout le monde m'appelle Blue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette lui tendit une main amicale, Papyrus observait la scène d'une orbite discrète. Car en effet le Sans de Underfell étais désemparé par tant de joie et d'innocence, c'était la première fois qu'il côtoyais des gens aussi enthousiastes, c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il lui sourit sincèrement./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Sup, moi aussi c'est Sans, mais tu peux m'appelais Red./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Les yeux du plus petit s'illuminèrent, des pupilles en forme d'étoile./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Howy, si tu es un « Sans » alors tu es comme Ink tu viens d'une autre timeline !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le squelette acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le petit était tout sourire, il se mit à sauter un peu partout dans la maison. S'exclamant que c'était super cool de connaître un autre lui, il fut arrêté par le bruit de la minuterie du four./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Chouette les tacos sont près !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il disparue dans la cuisine, Red regarda Papyrus posait la table bas devant le canapé, comprenant qu'elle servait également table à manger, il s'assit un peu mal à l'aise. Mais rapidement l'entrain revient avec la présence de Blue et de l'odeur délicieuse des tacos chaud. Blue ne fit pas de manière se jetant sur le canapé entre Red et Pap's. Papyrus fit la moue devant le plat fumant. Red suivant l'exemple de Blue se servit./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Oh Bordel, c'est super bon ton truc./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Papyrus grogna en entendant le jurons, mais Blue n'y prêta aucune attention ravie./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-N'est-ce pas ! c'est mon meilleur plat, Mhe he he. Si tu veux je te donnerais la recette pour que tu puisses le faire chez toi ! Gazouilla le squelette bleu/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un rire roque, sarcastique échappa au petit squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Pas la peine, chez moi c'est Boss qui cuisine... à peine les mots passer t'il s'est dent qu'il se rendit compte de la boulette./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette le regarder surpris et le grand affichait un air indéchiffrable en le fixant./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-C'est qui « Boss » ? questionna l'enfant./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Oh... C-Ce n'est que le surnom de mon frère, plaidât-il maladroitement pour cacher sa gêne./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit Squelette souleva un sourcil fictif, avant de dire « OK », tout en précisant que c'était un drôle de surnom. Mais Papyrus lui restais impénétrable. Il avait plus ou moins compris qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait entre son frère et lui. Papyrus le détailla plus attentivement, c'est comme ça qu'il remarqua, que ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour un collier gothique de mauvais goût, comporté égalent un anneau et une médaille. C'était un collier pour chien. Red se tourna finalement, cachant au regard du grand squelette le collier rouge a pointe, lui lançant un regard qui voulait clairement dire « pas de question ! »./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Fell Sans :/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le repas se finit tranquillement sur des anecdotes de Blue qui racontait avec entrain son entraînement avec Alphys. Red l'écouter, mais c'est pupille c'était voilé, comme derrière une brume diffuse de souvenir. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce portail il ne cessait de se remémorer le passer. D'habitude il essayer de garder tout ça sous clé au fond de sa mémoire, mais dans cette maison c'était tout simplement impossible. Impossible de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait perdus et a tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Sans s'en rendre compte deux heure passèrent rapidement, rythmer par l'arrivée des mégots dans le cendrier. A croire que Papyrus essayer de tous les asphyxier./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Oh Papyrus ! gronda son frère, tu as fini d'enfumer la maison ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Yep, affirma l'intéresser, d'ailleurs il est temps que je retourne au poste de sentinelle, Red tu m'accompagne ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Blue parut étonner de la soudaine vivacité de son grand frère, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, Red se leva à son tour, rajustant son col de fourrure autour de ses cervicale./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ouais je te suis, opinât-il./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ils quittèrent tout deux le salon d'un même pas traînant./p 


	4. Chapitre 4

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt;"Chapitre 4/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Papyrus, ramena le petit squelette jusqu'à la barrière. Celui-ci traînait des pieds, de tous évidence pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de retourné chez lui. Il consulta son téléphone, l'après-midi étais déjà bien entamé, il se figeas une seconde en voyant que son Boss lui avait envoyé un message. Il ne le fessait jamais préfèrent l'engueuler de vive voix. S'il avait envoyé un message c'est que son humeur devait être exécrable, le pire des traitements l'attendait en rentrant. Un soupir las lui échappa. Sans se rendre compte il s'était arrêter depuis plusieurs minutes, le grand squelette l'attendait, un peu inquiet de son immobilisme soudain./span/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Hey ça va ? Questionnât-il./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ouais. Grogna le plus petit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le grand squelette laissa traîner ses pupilles sur le téléphone de celui-ci./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tu es attendus ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red éteignit son téléphone, préférant oubliais ce qu'il l'attendait./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Oh rien de bien important.../p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-C'était ton frère pas vrai ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette le regarda étonner. Il reprit./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tu sais quelle que soit l'univers je connais mon frère comme ma poche, et là tu fais la même tête que tout a l'heure./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette eu un vague sourire./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Yep, il s'inquiète (parfait mensonge) il ne sait pas où je suis./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tu devrais aller le rassuré. Lui dit le plus grand. Ce n'est pas que je t'apprécie pas, tu as l'air cool comme gars mais si je te laisse vagabonder dans notre timeline, qui d'autre de moins bien attentionnel pourrais faire pareil./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le sous-entendu n'échappa pas à Red, il n'avait pas été si convainquant que ça. Ben tant pis, il glissa sa main dans sa poche pour y glisser rapidement un petit objet. Avant de la tendre au grand squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Bien dans ce cas c'est un adieu. Dit-il amical/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"En effet, Red était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un salaud il avait fait des chose pas joli-joli dans sa vie mais au fond il avait encore son instinct de grand frère et il ne pouvait faire de mal, que ce soit à son Boss ou à ces squelettes qui leur ressembler. Papyrus eu un sourire, ne pensant pas le petit squelette si compréhensif, il saisit la main tendue et la retiras aussitôt sous l'effet d'un faible choc électrique. Une blague plus méchante que le cousin péteur mais qui fonctionner tout aussi bien. Le grand squelette eu un grognement appréciateur alors que Red passait à nouveaux à travers le portail. Le grand squelette bien que sceptique se rendit compte qu'il regretter déjà ce nouveau partenaire de blague./p 


	5. Chapitre 5

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt;"Chapitre 5/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Il regretter déjà d'être partis, mais plus il tardait et plus dur serais la sanction. Il bougea lentement, avançant vers son poste de sentinelle. Juste au moment où son frère déboucher de la route, apercevant le petit squelette sortir de la forêt. Il ne bougea plus attendant que le petit squelette s'avance vers lui pour recevoir sa punition. Le grand Papyrus le toiser avec dédain, le petit Sans fixais le sol, les orbites vide. Sans douceur le plus grand saisis le petit par son /spancollier et le traîna sans ménagement derrière lui. Sans suffoquais sous la pression du cuir mais il ne laissa pas échapper un gémissement, alors qu'ils traversaient Snowdin, les monstres le regarder dégoutter, lui été impassible l'orbite toujours aussi noir. Son frère ouvrit la porte du débarra, qui servait normalement de cage quand Papyrus capturé un humain, mais étant inoccupé en ce moment elle lui servait de chambre correctionnelle. Il jeta son frère sans ménagement sur le sol froid. Celui-ci geint légèrement./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-OU, ETAIT TU IMBECILE ! hurla finalement le squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Nulle part. souffla Sans. Je traîner dans la forêt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le terrible Papyrus, n'étais pas dupe il savait qu'il devait y avoir autre chose, mais cela importer peu. Il attrapa à nouveaux son frère par le collier et lui envoya un coup poing cuisant dans les côtes, il étendit clairement l'os casser, et le glapissement de douleur de son frère aîné./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-ÇA, C'EST POUR NE PAS AVOIR ETE A TON POSTE. Expliqua le grand/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ne lâchant pas le petit il lui asséna un autre cou en plein milieu du visage, fissurant sa fosse nasale et la cavité orbitaire. Un cri échappa a Sans qui se sentait partir. Les coups été peu nombreux mais d'une incroyable violence./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-ÇA, POUR NE PAS AVOIR REPONDU AU TELEPHONE./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il lâcha le petit squelette, et lui asséna un coup de pied terrible dans le fémur, l'os qui était pourtant le plus solide de son corps se fissuras arrachant un nouveau cri au petit qui se replia sur ces membres bléser./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-ET CELUI CI POUR NE PAS AVOIR FAIT TES TACHE QUOTIDIENNE. Finit-il./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sans n'étais que douleur c'est à peine s'il arrivait à comprendre les mots de son Boss./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-EST CE QUE TU AS COMPRIS SANS ? Questionna le grand squelette d'une voie froide/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-O.…Oui, geint faiblement le squelette./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le terrible Papyrus étais satisfait, il laissa son frère sur le sol, fermant la porte du cagibi derrière lui. Bien évidement il n'auras pas le droit ni à une assiette, ni à son lit ce soir. De tout manière à peine son frère partis Sans s'évanouit. Il se réveilla quelque heure plus tard, toujours parcourus de douleur insupportable, ça magie de soin atrophier peiner à le soigner, la douleur le fessait délirait. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe qu'il fuit. Il se téléporta quitte à ralentir sa guérison, dans son délire il se voyait mourir et chercher à tout prix la chaleur. Pompant dans ces dernières réserves, il se retrouvas à genoux quelque part dans la neige./p 


	6. Chapitre 6

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt;"Chapitre 6/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uspan style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Point de vue de Swap Papyrus :/span/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Allonger dans son lit le grand squelette regardé le plafond. Les lumières des illuminations de Snowdin éclairé faiblement sa chambre. La fenêtre ouverte aspirait la fumer de sa cigarette fessant décrire a celle-ci des volutes harmonieuses. Il repensait a Red, comment il s'était figé devant son téléphone plutôt dans la forêt, a son collier pour chien où il avait réussi à lire le nom du petit squelette gravé. Les différentes marques qu'il avait remarqué sur ces os. Papyrus se demander s'il n'avait renvoyé le squelette chez le diable alors que celui-ci avait réussi à /spans'échapper. Une pointe de culpabilité le traversa. Il se questionner également sur « Boss », ce « lui » de cet autre monde, il avait l'air d'avoir une étrange relation avec Red, il était très curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler son double. Un soupir lui échappa dissipant la fumer. S'il s'inquiète et qu'en plus il était curieux, il avait toutes les raisons d'aller explore cet univers alternatif, et comme cela il pourrait peut-être comprendre l'attitude de Red. Il sourit content d'avoir pris une résolution. Il posa son mégot dans le cendrier en bas du matelas et ferma ses orbites pour se laisser prendre par le sommeil. Mais une sensation désagréable le maintien réveiller, il avait senti de la magie aux alentours du portail. Si un monstre de l'autre timeline c'était faufilé chez eux il fallait qu'il parte l'arrêter. Un nouveau soupir las. Il disparut./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il se matérialisât juste devant le portail, la neige fouetter ses os. En effet un monstre avait bien franchi la barrière mais il n'était autre que Red, qui se relevait difficilement. Il allait prendre appuis sur sa jambe gauche mais celle-ci ne le supportas pas, un jappement de douleur lui échappa avant qu'il ne retombe évanouis dans la neige au pied du grand squelette. Celui-ci c'était figé devant l'état de Red, comment ? Alors qu'il était en pleine forme il y a quelque heure, comment pouvait-il le retrouver dans cet état ? Dans tous les cas le squelette avait besoin de soin d'urgence. Papyrus ramassa le petit squelette, le tenant fermement contre lui. Il sentit combien ses PV étais bas. Un grognement lui échappa, il se téléportât directement dans son salon. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il installa le blesser sur le canapé vert sans et se résigna a allumé la lumière. Malgré sa gêne déshabilla précautionneusement le squelette ne lui laissant qu'un boxeur. Celui-ci geignait de douleur. Papyrus laissa échapper un autre grondement en voyant l'état de Red. Une cote en miette, le crane en partie fissuré. Même son fémur, l'os le plus solide d'un squelette, était balafré d'une terrible fêlure. Pas étonnant qu'il n'est pas tenu debout plus tôt. Un soupire grave lui échappa, il s'assit sur la table basse en face du sofa user. Sans réfléchir plus, il posa une main sur son crane en activant sa magie de soin./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"L'avantage ou le désavantage de la magie de soin, était qu'elle obliger le soigneur à connaître de l'état de la santé mental de celui qu'elle soignait. Cela se manifester par une scène mentale. En cette instant Papyrus voyait dans l'esprit du petit squelette. Celui-ci n'était qu'une esquisse, quelque trait noir, il était tenu par son collier tiré vers le haut part une laisse. Ses pieds ne toucher qu'a peine le sol. Son corps traverser d'os noir et rouge. Cette image était une représentation aussi bien de ses douleurs physiques que moral. Papyrus s'approcha de l'esquisse mental, il l'attrapa, pour la surélever, qu'elle cesse de suffoquer, de l'autre main il arracha les os qui le transpercer. La tache été difficile car le petit squelette chercher à lui échapper, ne voulant pas se laisser soignait. Mais il été bien trop faible et Papyrus le soigna bon gré mal gré. Il tenta ensuite de briser la laisse qui retenait l'image mental, mais cette fois ci le petit squelette le repoussa hors de son esprit avec violence. Papyrus se réveilla de sa transe, il tremblait dû à l'effort magique qu'il avait dû fournir et au rejet violent du petit squelette. D'ailleurs celui-ci se relevais dans le canapé, tenant son crâne d'une main et l'autre serré sur le collier de cuir rouge. Un tremblement le secouer, pensant qu'il pleurait le grand squelette voulus posait une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Le petit squelette se figea sous le contacte./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-B-Boss, je peux t'explique, je t-te jure que je ne pleurais pas..., commençât-il/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"C'est alors qu'il remarqua le sweat orange et l'odeur de tabac, ce n'étais pas le Boss qui avait poser sa main sur son épaule. Mais l'autre Papyrus, ce n'était donc pas son frère qui l'avais soigné. Et cette fois ci les larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues squelettiques. Ses sanglots furent interrompus par la voix glacial du grand squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-C'est ton frère qui t'as fait ça.../p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ce n'étais pas une question, juste une constatation. Le squelette ne répliqua rien, parce que ouais c'est lui qu'il lui a fait ça, mais d'une certaine manière il le méritait, Il l'avait abandonné le premier. Ses phalanges serrer son collier.../p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-C'est de ma faute, je n'avais cas être plus fort, dit-il la voix roc./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le grand Papyrus souleva une arcade sceptique, un éclair de colère brillait encore dans ces pupilles. Il ne pouvait imaginer que quel qu'un puissent faire ça a son propre frère. Cet univers alternatif était décidément bien inquiétant. Il aurait voulu parler a Red de la scène qui s'était jouer dans son esprit plutôt, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Le grand squelette se leva, en grognant, la colonne raidis a force d'avoir été voûté. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarette dans la poche arrière de son bermuda et en alluma une, soulagé par les effets relaxants de la nicotine. Le petit squelette fixait le vide, la main toujours serre sur le cuir rouge, un pique s'enfonçant entre ses phalanges. Le grand squelette attrapa un plaide qui traîner par terre le lança sur le canapé. Ce qui fit réagir le petit squelette, lançant des regards interrogatifs au plus grand./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Reste te reposer. Lui dit celui-ci tout en inspirant la fumer grise. J'ai quelque affaire a réglé, je reviens vite. Il y quelque truc dans le frigo hésite pas à te servir./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le grand squelette se dirigea vers la porte, avant d'en franchir le pas il lança un dernier regard au squelette rouge avant de disparaître. Red s'enroula dans la couverture cela fessant longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi calme. Les larmes coulaient encore sur son crâne, lente et silencieuse. Il ferma les orbites, cherchant à se détendre, trouver le sommeil. Il repensa à l'intrusion du squelette dans son esprit, c'était gênant que cette autre Papyrus est vus ce qui se passer dans sa tête mais il lui été reconnaissant de ne pas avoir abordé le sujet… Comment il l'avait pris dans ces bras pour lui permettre de respirer. Cette sensation libératrice avec un fond de culpabilité. Il inspirât profondément. Odeur de fumer. Il tomba dans les bras de Morphée./p 


	7. Chapitre 7

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt;"Chapitre 7/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="color: black; mso-themecolor: text1;"Papyrus bien que fatigué ne voulait pas laisser cette affaire s'attarder. Il se téléporta au portail qu'il traversa un peu difficilement en contournant le rocher qui en masqué l'entrer. Il avança rapidement vers le village des neiges. Il ne prêter que peu d'attention à l'atmosphère sinistre des lieus, l'air rougeâtre, la poussière sur la neige, les sapins triste et noir. Des cris s'élèvent du village, ils semblaient comme étouffer. Le sapin de noël n'était qu'une parodie d'arbre, le tronc brûler de n'être arroser que d'urine. Le Swap Papyrus avancé cacher par les arbres qui bordait la longue voie qui traverser le bourg, mais le sous-bois était presque aussi peuplé que la rue elle-même, il due éviter les bouteille vide et les seringue qui joncher le sol de la forêt. Des /spanéclats de voix fusait du Grillby's, des chiens de la garde royal sortait du bar pour en venir au poing. Quelque monstre avait tourné la tête intéresser par le spectacle des soldats sou. D'autre monstre a la porte du bar acclamait leur champion alors que les chiens se rentré dedans avec fracas. Rapidement le chien blanc pris le dessus arrachant des morceaux de chair de son adversaire de ses dent pointue. La foule se dissipa mis ravie mis déçue. Le champion s'en retournât acclamer dans sa tanière. Le perdant laisser gisant sur la neige grise qui se colorait de rose, ses geignements plaintifs retentissant dans le petit matin. Papyrus n'y prêta pas plus d'attention concentré sur son objectif qui lui aussi ce manifesta bruyamment. Un grand squelette de noir vêtue, une large écharpe rouge sur les épaules claquer la porte d'un débarra en pestant, regardant en tout sans dans la rue. Dans ses orbite vide se lissait la colère et une touche infime d'inquiétude. Il donnât un coup de pied rageur dans le mur avant de rentré précipitamment dans la maison de bois si ressemblant à sa jumelle de Swap. Le grand squelette se glissa discrètement derrière le débarra, repérant la disposition des lieux il se téléporta à l'intérieure. Chez le squelette cette salle était la « cage » de son frère au cas ou il capturerait possiblement un humain. Ici c'était une vraie cellule pour humain, une cage reposait dans un coin de la pièce, de la nourriture pour chien, une gamelle au sol. Était suspendue au mur, menotte, lien et une laisse en cuir rouge. Contre un autre mur trônait un bureau dessus des notes. Le Swap Papyrus les parcourus prestement, des rapports, une liste d'équipement, des horaires des tours de ronde et les parcours de ses rondes. Donc ce Papyrus était second dans la garde Royal. Le squelette saisit ensuite la laisse accrocher sur le mur de la même facture que le collier du petit squelette. Il revoyait la scène de l'esprit corrompue de Red cette souffrance que lui infliger son « Boss » et qu'il s'infliger a lui-même. Personne ne méritait ça. Une idée ravie le squelette orange. Il lâcha sa clope presque entièrement consumait sur le parquet avec un petit coup de pouce magique elle s'embrassa. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se faire remarquer mais c'était jouissif de faire cramer les biens de ce salaud, sans oublier qu'il avait récupéré le plan et les horaires des patrouille au cas où. Avec un léger sourire, Papyrus donna une dernière impulsion magique et le brasier se déchaîna. Tirant sa révérence le grand squelette se téléportas au portail. Maintenant convaincue qu'il fallait en sceller l'entrer. Malheureusement ce n'était pas en son pouvoir, alors il installa une illusion pour en parfaitement masqué l'entré dans les univers. Il était maintenant invisible et indétectable. Content de son travaille le squelette en sweat orange repris le chemin de la maison espérant que son frère ne soit pas encore réveillé./p 


	8. Chapitre 8

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt;"Chapitre 8/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Fell Sans/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un cauchemar poursuivait le petit squelette, des sensation diffuse, froide sans réelle sens. Un bruit retentit, un bruit désagréable, répétitif, il mit un moment à associer ce son a la sensation qu'on lui secouait l'épaule. Il se réveilla en grondant. Le petit Blue le regardait un large sourire aux dents./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Bonjour Red, tu es revenu, c'est super ! J'ai fait le petit déjeuner, tu voudrais quoi, on a …/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"La suite du monologue du petit squelette échappa à l'esprit embrumer de Red, qui se contentait de le regarder s'agitait. Il se releva et gémit en entendant sa colonne fourbue craquer, il s'étira rapidement pour chasser d'éventuelle claquement et les restes du sommeil. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce, il aperçue ces vêtements plier sur la table basse. Baissant les orbite il constate en effet qu'il ne porter que son boxer. Donc Le grand squelette l'avait retrouvé, porter jusqu'ici, déshabillait et soigner. Il se sentit furieusement rougir. La reconnaissance été un sentiment qu'il n'expérimenter pas souvent. Une petite tape le ramena à lui./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Alors tu prendras quoi ? pépiât Blue./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Eh... est-ce que tu as de la moutarde ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Blue leva une arcade étonner mais il ne se départi qu'a peine de son sourire./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Heu, je ne sais pas, hésitât-il, Attend je vais voir !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il regarda le petit squelette partir dans la cuisine, puis avisa ses vêtements. Il se leva du sofa en ronchonnant, il était étonnamment confortable ce canapé. Il attrapa son T-shirt écoutant distraitement Sans farfouiller dans les placards. Il passa prestement ses fringue, les piques dorés de son collier lui griffant les phalanges quand il mit sa capuche en place. Hum. Un cri de victoire lui parvint de la cuisine./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-J'ai, Red on a de la moutarde !/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Cool merci gars./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette se frotta l'os du nez l'air fier de lui. Red le rejoignit dans la cuisine, ou Blue préparé différente tartine. Une avec du miel, une avec de la confiture et tout en lançant un regard a Red, sur une de la moutarde. Il se saisit ensuite du jus de fruit et s'en servis un verre, il attrapa la cafetière fumante et remplis une tasse, Red lui en demanda une également. Installer sur le canapé, le plateau contenant leur déjeuner sur la table basse, le jeune squelette demandât./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Quand est tu revenue ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Euh... hier soir en fait je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose... Commença Red/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Quoi, quoi ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-De vous remercier dit le squelette avec un clin d'orbite. Déclenchent les rire du plus jeune./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Lui aussi sourit, satisfait d'avoir réussi a détourné l'attention du petit squelette. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanL'atmosphère joyeuse du salon lui fessait oubliais sa nuit. Une porte grinça, des pas traînant se firent entendre./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ce n'est pas trop tôt Papyrus, rouspétât Blue, descend vite ton café refroidi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le grand squelette descendait les escaliers, voûtait, vêtue seulement d'un marcel et d'un jogging lâche. D'ailleurs le squelette se pris le pied dans le vêtement trop grand et finis de descendre les marches sur le crâne. Le bruit de son occiput contre les marches ressemblait à si méprendre à celui d'une baguette sur un xylophone. Red et Blue se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Normalement Blue se serrait précipitait sur son frère pour lui venir en aide ; mais il était bien trop occupé à se tenir les cotes. Papyrus se releva sonner, un regard de reproche pour les deux petits squelettes hilares, mais le rire contagieux ne le laissa pas longtemps de marbre. Il s'installa prestement sur le vieux canapé tout en tâtant son crane endoloris. Il attrapa de l'autre la tasse de café et la tartine de miel. Red l'observer en coin, les cernes qui ombrés ces orbite vide, et une légère odeur de fumer l'entourait. Il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir par sa faute./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Alors Red, t'as récupéré ? Questionna le grand squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ouais... et j'ai pu remercier Blue pour son accueil. dit le squelette un peu trop enthousiaste./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Papyrus comprit tout suite qu'il n'avait rien dit des événements de la veille au petit squelette bleu. C'était compréhensible. Il changea donc de sujet./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Oh, mais tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite, tant que le canapé te convient./p  
p style="margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 0cm;"Red laissa échapper un rire grave, qui n'étais ni vraiment un rejet ni une acceptation. Le Fell Sans mangea en silence sa tartine, appréciant le goût fort de la moutarde. Les frères se disputait gentiment au sujet d'une chaussette apparemment. Après cinq minute le squelette en Marcel remonta et les deux Sans entreprirent de faire la vaisselle, l'un dans une vraie volonté de propreté et l'autre pars habitude. Le squelette orange refit son apparition enfilant une paire de basket usée qui trainé dans l'entrée./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Blue, tu pars quand faire ton entraînement ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Dans une heure ! Répondit dans l'instant le petit en bleu./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-OK, confirma son frère, Red sa te dis de faire le tour de ronde avec moi ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ils avaient des choses à se dire, mieux valait régler ça au plus vite, songea Red, avant qu'il ne retourne dans son monde. Il sentit une goutte de sueur descendre sa colonne a l'idée de revoir le Boss. Il lorgna sur ces pompes posait dans l'entrée./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ouais lâchât-il./p  
p style="margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 36.0pt;"Et comme la veille ils quittèrent la maison ensemble./p  
p style="margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 0cm;"Ils marchèrent à nouveau en silence comme la veille, jusqu'au poste de sentinelle, Fell Sans se dit qu'il avait le même poste dans son monde, il avait décidément beaucoup de point commun avec le grand squelette. Celui s'adossa au cabanon, saisit une clope dans un paquet, l'allumant d'une étincelle magique. Il tira une grande bouffé de fumer goudronner. Avant d'expiré bruyamment. Fell Sans l'observer dans l'expectative. Papyrus lui tendis la clope, le petit squelette la saisis pour tirer une latte. Il ne fumait pas beaucoup mais ça lui arriver, il rendit sa clope au grand squelette, et s'amusa à dessiner un crane dans la fumer expirait, un petit tour que lui avait appris son frère il y a quelque année. Papyrus eu un petit sourie en le voyant faire. Le calme régnait entre eux, mais le grand squelette cassa l'illusion./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ta pas dit à mon frère pourquoi t'es revenus ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Non. Répondis froidement Red./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Hum, pourquoi ?/p  
p style="margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 0cm;"Red dévisagea vivement le grand squelette, ça lui parait évident./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Bah, ce n'est pas des choses qui se dise./p  
p style="margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 0cm;"Le grand squelette soupira./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Je suis passé voir comment c'était chez toi. Avouât-il./p  
p style="margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 0cm;"Le petit squelette se figea, qu'avait-il vus, que pensait-il de son univers, que pensait-il de lui après avoir vue ça./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-T'as apprécié la visite j'espère ? c'est un endroit plein de vie et très chaleureux, ironisât Fell Sans./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-J'ai vu le débarras à côté de la maison. J'ai vu ton frère. Dit sobrement le grand squelette/p  
p style="margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 0cm;"Red ne répondit rien, Papyrus expira un nuage gris, finalement un rire grave échappa aux dents du squelette rouge./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-T'as pensé à ramener la laisse ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tu ne risques pas de la revoir avant un moment, souffla le grand détendu./p  
p style="margin: 5.0pt -7.35pt .0001pt 36.0pt;"Red sentit la sueur coulait sur son front./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Papyrus a juste haussais les épaules, ça ne sentait pas bon, une peur panique envahit Red./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Merde, merde, merde ! QU'EST CE QUE T'EN A FAIS ? Hurla le petit squelette, en commencent à tourner en rond se tenant la tête entre les mains. Si Boss s'aperçoit qu'elle a disparue je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.../p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-T'inquiète, il ne s'en rendra pas compte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red lui jeta un regard en biais, mais Papyrus l'ignoras./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Explique-moi plutôt ce que j'ai vue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un soupir épuiser échappa au petit squelette, ça panique rodant encore dans sa moelle, la mémoire à vif. Chez lui on n'est pas du genre à raconter sa vie, mais ici c'est différent. Alors pourquoi pas ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-C'est de ma faute... je n'étais pas assez fort lâchât-il platement./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"C'est mots se perdait dans la neige autour d'eux, Papyrus ne dit rien, écoutant, attendant que le petit squelette se confie. Au bout d'une grosse minute.../p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ce jour-là j'ai pas fait gaffe, je me suis laisser avoir comme un bleu. Ce gamin m'a bien amoché, j'allais grever, mais Pa … Papyrus m'a sauvé … … il m'as dit que je n'étais pas assez fort, que j'étais un bon a rien. Et il a raison si j'avais tout de suite buté le mioche … il n'aurais pas à s'inquiète pour moi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le grand squelette orange laissa tomber son mégot dans la poudreuse, il ne s'était pas trompé. Sans ce fessait battre par son frère, vivait dans un monde de cauchemars et il pensait que tout cela été de sa faute. Il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen de remédier à tout ça./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Bien alors devint plus fort./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Hein !/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-T'as bien dit qu'il pensait que tu étais faible, non ? Alors prouve lui que tu es fort et il cessera de te martyriser. Expliqua calmement le grand squelette./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red étais s'étouffé, lui plus fort que le Boss ? mais ce Papyrus est fou./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tu veux que je frappe le Boss ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ouais/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette éclata de rire./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Des pupilles orangés flamboyèrent dans les orbites noires du squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-On sait bien tous les deux que les LOVE ne sont pas la seule chose qui compte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"La force de Papyrus s'accrut tout à coup, ses pouvoir de Boss Monster éveiller./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-L'autre jour tu blâmais mon manque d'entrain, mais aujourd'hui je suis chaud pour une bonne séance d'entraînement. Ça te dit ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"C'était pour Papyrus, le meilleur moyen que le petit squelette reprenne confiance en lui. De plus cela le rendra plus fort pour faire face au monde qu'il devra tôt ou tard retrouver. Red recula de quelque pas intimidé, en position de défense. Ce squelette qui ressembler tant à son frère voulait l'aider, voulais l'entraîner. Il s'était toujours entraîné seul. Bizarrement son anxiété vira rapidement à l'excitation, c'était rare qu'il puisse se battre dans autre chose qu'un combat à mort. Il invoqua d'un claquement de phalange, des os acérés./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tu es sûr de toi, je ne sais pas retenir mes coups./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un sourire tranquille apparu sur le crâne de Papyrus nullement impressionner. Pour toute réponse il se jeta sur le sac d'os. Celui-ci esquiva tout en envoyant ses projectiles, ce fut son tour d'esquiver. Leur combat était au final plus des attaques à distance et du jeu d'esquive. Ils tournèrent et se malmenèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Fell Sans manquer d'endurance, m'étant beaucoup de puissance magique dans ces attaques. Papyrus commença à avoir du mal à esquiver les attaques particulièrement agressives du petit squelette. Les égratignures s'accumuler pour les deux squelettes, Fell Sans se sentait épuiser, contrarié de ne pas arriver à le toucher mais il se surpris à sourire. Ça fessait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé, il rit face au grand squelette qui lui envoyer une attaque d'os particulièrement difficile à éviter, la pupille brillant d'un éclat sanglant le petit squelette donna tout ce qu'il avait dans une dernière attaque./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Si tu arrives à esquiver celle-là, t'as gagné. Provoqua le petit squelette/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Je t'attends./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Papyrus haletait, de la sueur couvrait son front blanc. Sur ces gardes il restait attentif au plus infime mouvement. Soudainement, Fell Sans le téléportât, déstabilisait, le grand squelette se retrouvas nez à nez avec un Gaster blaster, il l'évita de justesse, distrait il ne fit pas attention au petit squelette derrière lui, qui l'allongea avec un bête croque en jambe. Le dos dans la poudreuse le grand squelette accepter sa défaite, la neige fraîche lui fessait du bien. Le petit squelette sous cet angle paraissez immense, avec un énorme sourire, la joue rouge a causse de l'effort./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-C'est une victoire, s'exclamât Red enhardit./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Demain je veux m'as revanche, grogna le grand squelette faussement mécontent./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette compris que ce serrait leur manière de s'entraîner, il ne le dit pas, mais cela lui fessait plaisir./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ouais, pas de problème./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il tendit sa main au grand squelette, le grand la saisis, se relevant sans difficulté. Il serra la main, comme pour passer un accord, le terme était implicite mais simple : « Tu peux rester, t'entraîner, jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt. » Le grand squelette sourie sincèrement content, le plus petit s'éloigna légèrement rouge. Ils rentrèrent à la maison en bois, discutant en chemin des attaques de l'un et de l'autre./p 


	9. Chapitre 9

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt;"Chapitre 9/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue Fell Sans /u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Cela fessait trois jours que tous les matins les deux squelettes se confrontait dans la forêt de Snowdin. Le score était d'un pour Red et deux en la faveur de Papyrus. Le squelette de l'univers Fell ronger son frein, assis dans le canapé, vêtue d'un T-shirt et d'un jogging piqué à Blue. Il réfléchissait à des ruses lui permettant de vaincre le grand squelette. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à le vaincre, c'était pour lui le seul moyen qu'il puisse retourner chez lui. Cela fessait trois jours, et l'inquiétude grandissait en lui aussi bien pour son frère que sur le châtiment qu'il lui infligera s'il échouait à le convaicre. Il grogna mécontent, il avait du mal à s'imaginer le battre. Un soupir lui échappa, à quoi ça lui servait de se triturais les méninges. Il s'avachit dans le canapé user. Son regard dériva lentement sur la télé. Malgré sa flemme il se leva pour aller regarder dans le meuble télé espérant y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Il fut assez surpris de découvrir entre les petites portes du meuble une console de jeux et quelque cartouche qu'il connaissez. Il alluma la console et lanças la cartouche déjà présente qui se révéla être un jeu de tire. Red imaginer mal le plus jeune squelette jouais à ça, il en déduit donc que la console devait appartenir au plus grand, manette en main il s'amusa un moment à shooter les masses verte et gluante qui servais d'ennemis./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-T'aime les jeux vidéo.../p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-OOOH, Merde ne me fait pas peur comme ça ! Persifla le petit squelette./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Papyrus était appuyer au dossier du sofa et regarder la télé, il se dirigea vers le petit meuble et en tiras une autre cartouche. Red étais étonner de le voir debout d'habitude après leur combat du matin tous les deux dormaient en début d'après-midi, il était même difficile de les réveillait avant le soir./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ça te dit un petit jeu de course ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Lequel ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Race Cars 203X/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il avait le même chez lui. Il songea que s'il n'arrivait pas à battre le squelette dans leur duel, il le pourrait sûrement dans ce jeu./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-OK. Accepta le petit squelette/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le grand installa la cartouche et s'affala à côté de Red. Manette en main les squelettes fixait l'écran attentif. Papyrus, au grand dam de Red excelle dans ce jeu, passant rapidement les obstacles il remporta la première manche. De même pour la deuxième. Le coté mauvais joueur du petit squelette pris rapidement le pas sur l'esprit de compétions. Donnant un petit coup de coude à son adversaire il réussit a remporté la troisième manche. Le grand squelette mécontent de la tricherie demandât une revanche. Le jeu vira à la bataille rangée ou chacun des deux squelettes utiliser les russes les plus fourbe pour déstabilisait l'autre. Avec un score de dix partout, le petit squelette était contraint pour atteindre la manette de Papyrus de se pencher sur lui, alors que le grand squelette tirait sur le fil de la manette pour l'éloigner l'atteinte de Red. Sans succès le grand squelette remporta la course./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-AH ! s'exclama Papyrus enthousiaste se tournant vers Red dans l'intention de le narguer./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Mais son mouvement les plaçât nez à nez, leur visage a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Papyrus alors se rendit compte de leur position, Red a moitie coucher sur lui, un genou entre ses jambes. Le grand squelette fut agréablement surpris de ce rapprochement soudain. Red lui avait tout simplement arrêter de réfléchir, pendant une seconde il resta figé, avant qu'un déluge de question noie son esprit. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi il rougissait ? Qu'est ce qui était en train de se passer ? Pourquoi Papyrus ne s'écarte pas ? Pourquoi lui ne s'écarter pas … Aussi proche, l'éclair écarlate qui illumina la pupille de Red n'échappa pas à Papyrus, alors que le petit squelette franchiser l'espace entre eux. Les dents contre celle son homologue d'Underswap. Papyrus ne réagit pas tout de suite interloquer. Red se laissa aller à la sensation agréable qui grandissait en lui. Il se surpris a expiré un fin soupir d'aise. Papyrus se détacha un instant de son petit squelette, un rire léger de ravissement le traverser./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda le grand squelette ravis./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-J'sais pas …. Souffla le plus petit devenant rouge comme une cerise./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Alors surtout n'arrête pas. Grogna le plus grand./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il passa ses longs bras autour du petit squelette. Bien que perdus dans ses sentiment Red apprécia se geste protecteur et possessif. Le grand Papyrus l'embrassa tout en douceur, le baisser se voulait chaste pour ne pas brusquer Sans mais c'est lui qui allât chercher la langue du squelette approfondissant leur étreinte. Red n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait mais il savait qu'en cet instant il ne lâcherait Papyrus pour rien au monde. Quand ils furent contraints de se séparer pour reprendre haleine, ils ne s'éloignèrent pas pour autant. Comblais par l'ambiance douce et calme, ils s'allongèrent ensemble sur le sofa, le petit squelette tout contre le grand. Ce changement soudain ne gêner pas plus l'un que l'autre. Cela leur semblât si naturelle, normal, inévitable./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ils étaient les même que ce matin mais entre eux plus rien ne serrait comme avant. Papyrus réalisa tout d'un coup que bientôt Redy devrais partir, il resserra ses bras sur le squelette qui gémis d'aise. Bercer par le souffle de Papyrus et la musique du jeu délaisser Red sentit la fatigue de l'entraînement l'emmener vers le sommeil./p 


	10. Chapitre 10

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt;"Chapitre 10/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Fell Sans/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"La journée de Red avait été étrange. Depuis la veille il été perturbé. Le repas d'hier qui avait été très gênant, Blue et papyrus fessait la conversation comme d'habitude mais dès que son regard croiser de Papyrus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et détourner ses pupilles. A l'entraînement il avait taché d'oublier cette sensation qui l'envahissait quand il se rapprocher du grand squelette, que ce soit pour esquiver ou porter un coup. Aujourd'hui c'était un match nul, ils finirent tous les deux suant allonger dans la neige. Aucun d'eux ne mentionna ce qui c'était passer la veille mais une tension c'était installer entre eux. Blue s'en plaint au repas./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Vous me cacher quelque chose tous les deux. Chouinât-il/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red ne pouvait lui donnait tord vus comment leur regard ne cessais de se rencontrer. Fell Sans avait besoin d'air pour digérer cette situation. Il alla marcher dans Snowdin, les gens ne s'étonner plus de sa présence depuis quelque jour. Il passa devant le Muffet'z, mais ne si arrêta pas, repensant à son Grilby'z. Grilby avait été un des seuls monstres de son monde à ne pas lui manifester d'hostilité. Voire même de la sympathie. Il repensa à son frère « Boss » il s'inquiétait, celui-ci devait le croire mort. Mais il ne voulait pas rentrer sans avoir rien accomplis. Il tenait à ce que sont entraînement porte ces fruits. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait reprendre une relation plus saine avec Boss s'il était plus fort. Il l'espérait. Il se massa l'arcade, cet univers le transformer vraiment en guimauve. Papyrus, ses sentiments qui grandissait à son égard effrayer le petit squelette, chez lui ce genre de sentiment était une faiblesse, il fallait qu'il rentre au plus tôt avant de faire une bêtise./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanuPoint de vue em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"?/em/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le squelette noir, observer le grand squelette tournait en rond, son désespoir fessait plaisir à voir. Mais ce n'était pas l'objectif que de faire souffrir Fell Papyrus, il claqua des phalanges et se retrouva face au grand squelette a l'écharpe rouge. Celui-ci sauta de presque deux mettre en arrière en ayant perçue la menace, un os de combat dans chaque main. Il avait mauvaise mine, quand bien même un squelette puisse avoir mauvaise mine, de large ombre sous ses pupille rouge terne, un regard qui aurait pu tuer, un brin de folie y serpenter. Error laissa échapper un rire grésillant./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strongOh, tous doux !/strong Railla l'intrus./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-T'ES QUI TOI ? TU SORS D'OU ? Gronda le garde royal./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strongTu n'es pas très poli toi. Tu ferais mieux de me parler autrement si tu veux savoir où est ton précieux frère./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le grand squelette s'était figé à cette information, une colère sourde résonner en lui. Il s'avança menaçant vers le petit squelette qui derrière ses glitchs ressemblai à s'y méprendre à son frère./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-DIS-MOI TOUT CE QUE TU SAIS PETITE MERDE ! ET NE T'AVISE PAS DE ME MENTIR. Dictas le second de la garde royal./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le squelette rie de nouveau, sa voix sautant du grave à l'aiguë de manière chaotique./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strongÇa ce n'étais pas très gentil ! Ouais je vais te dire ce que je sais mais a une condition./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Des câbles bleus jaillir de la neige grise, attrapant le grand squelette pris par surprise. Le forçant à s'accroupir, face à face avec le squelette noir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, malgré tout la force qu'il y mettait./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strongSi tu me promets de foutre le bordel dans la timeline ou il se trouve. Je te dirais dans quel monde est ton précieux frère et comment trouver le portail qui y mène./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Les câbles se resserré sur le garde, la menace était clair, le squelette noir était très fort, le garde n'avait pas le droit de refuser ou il serait broyé. De plus si Sans était toujours en vie, il était prés a tous pour le retrouver. C'était sans doute un piège mais il s'en moquait./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-A QUOI JE DOIS M'ATTENDRE DAS CETTE « AUTRE MONDE » ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strongRien de bien méchant. Le monstre le plus puissant de cet univers doit-être à peu près égale en termes de puissance./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Bien qu'en colère contre cet avorton qui le malmené, le terrible Papyrus ne fit pas la fine bouche./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-J'ACCEPTE, DIS-MOI ON JE PEUX TROUVER SANS./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strongParfait ! Alors retourne sur tes pas jusqu'au poste de garde puis avance de deux kilomètres vers l'est. Il y aura une petite clairière, au milieu le portail, il est difficile à voir mais trouve le et tu retrouveras ton chien./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Les câbles le libèrent, le grand squelette se jeta sur le petit mais il ne rencontra que le vide, son rire bogué résonner encore dans l'air, mais il avait belle et bien disparut. Fell Papyrus s'interroger, qui étais cette créature, qu'elle force possédait-il. Papyrus avait des standards donc il devait d'abord achever sa tâche, il pourrait après se laisser aller. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne son frère./p 


	11. Chapitre 11

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt;"Chapitre 11 :/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vu de Fell Sans/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red courrait, il courrait dans la forêt noire de son monde, jusqu'au portail ou les deux Papyrus se fessait face, ils se battaient. Il s'interpose devant son frère, cachant le squelette orange de son corps défendant. Fermant les yeux, Il lança contre le squelette a l'écharpe rouge des os acéré. Il ne sentit pas le choc. Rouvrant les yeux il vit son frère les orbite vide partie en poussière. Choqué il se tourna vers son Papyrus, celui-ci c'était relevé et se diriger vers le portail. Il tendit la main pour le retenir. Le grand squelette lui lança un regard dégoutté. « Tueur de frère » crachat- il avant de passer le portail qui disparut. Il se retrouvas seul dans la poussière de son frère, terrifier, seul. SEUL./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red se réveillât suant et haletant. Couché dans le canapé, le salon dans le noir. La panique et la peur lui rampait dans le dos telle un mille pattes monstrueuses. Replier sur lui-même dans le canapé à essayer de calmer son âme endoloris, il n'entendit pas les pas dans les escaliers, il ne remarqua pas la lumière s'allumer. Les grands bras se refermèrent sur lui sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Il reconnaissait l'odeur de tabac dans son dos. Perturbé et effrayer il se blottit contre Papyrus toute en cherchant à calmer ces sanglots. Le grand squelette ne fit aucune réflexion, se contentent de le bercer. Ils ne dirent rien ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin. Le grand squelette les téléporta dans sa chambre, dans son lit tenant toujours Red contre lui. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une position plus confortable. Allonger lui contre l'autre, les bras de Papyrus autour de lui./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Merci Pap's, soufflât le petit squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Sache que je serais toujours la Redy pour veiller sur ton sommeille alors reste avec moi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Ne sachant quoi répondre, le squelette ne dit rien mais il se rapprocha encore un peu de son tendre ami. Papyrus tiras l'épaisse couette sur eux, fessant une petite grotte que pour eux, leur underground, sans ennemis, sans danger. Remplis de chaleur et de tendresse. Red dans les bras de Papyrus dans un sommeille sans rêve./p 


	12. Chapitre 12

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt;"Chapitre 12 :/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue Swap Papyrus/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"C'était une vision plaisante. Le soleil filtrait depuis la fenêtre éclairant la chambre de Papyrus. Le grand squelette regarder s'agitait Red dans son sommeil, toujours un bras en travers de sa taille. De son point de vue il pouvait apercevoir depuis le col du T-shirt l'âme au couleur sanguine de son squelette. Elle semblait battre régulièrement telle un cœur. Attendris Papyrus posa doucement ces dents sur le crâne de Red. Le squelette geint, ouvrant ses orbites./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Désoler, je t'ai réveillé. Chuchotât-il/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Mmm, pas grave. Dis le squelette en baillant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Se relevant sur ces humérus et cubitus le petit squelette se mit au niveau du plus grand. Au grand plaisir de Pap's, Red posa ses dents sur les sienne avec une légère hésitation, alors que dans la tête du petit squelette, croyait devenir une guimauve. Mais il jugea que finalement ce n'étais pas si grave. Retrouvant sa place près du grand squelette il s'autorisât même à passer ces bras osseux autour de son Pap's. Il aimerait pouvoir ce réveillé tous les matins comme ça. Mais déjà cette paix été derrière eux car Papyrus sentit un monstre, non deux monstres franchir le portail. Il embrassât encore une fois le crâne de son petit squelette avant de s'extraire des draps./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Nous avons de la visite./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue Fell Papyrus/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Undyne et lui débouchèrent dans la petite clairière dont l'étrange squelette avait parlé. Si cela n'avait tenus qu'a lui il n'aurait rien dit a sa supérieure mais le risque que ce soit un piège l'avais poussé à prendre cette précaution./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Alors il est ou ce fameuse portail Papyrus ? Grogna la féroce chef de la garde./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-IL A DIT QU'IL SERAIT DIFFICILE A TROUVER MAIS QU'IL ETAIT ICI./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Roh, je déteste perdre mon temps. Fulmina telle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Tout en disant cela elle s'avança vers le centre de la troué d'arbre et finis par se prendre le rocher Qui masquait le versent Underswap du portail, Papyrus compris ce qui c'était passer quand il avait vu sa chef disparaître soudainement, il entendit son rugissement furieux également de l'autre côté portail. Avancent une main prudente, il la vis disparaître et toucher une surface dure de l'autre côté. Il traversa le portail et se glissa sur le côté de la pierre. Il retrouva Undyne qui se frottait l'arcade visiblement endoloris./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Bordel Papyrus, il te l'avait dit pour le putain de rocher./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le squelette secoua la tête négativement. Il regarder la forêt autour de lui, elle semblait plus … clair ? Elle était en tout point identique à celle de chez lui mais avait l'air plus vivante. La chef eu un sourire mauvais en voyant au loin le petit panache de fumer que fessait le village de Snowdin./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Allons donc voire si ce monde est si différent du nôtre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un rire sinistre déchira l'air alors qu'elle avancer avec assurance dans la neige fraîche./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-A ta place je ne ferais pas ça !/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Papyrus depuis quand te permet tu de donner ton avis. Dis la cruelle guerrière en se retournant./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Mais là où elle et son second se tenait quelque instant plus tôt deux autre monstre leur fessait face./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Fell Sans/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red était terrifier, Undyne et son frère était devant eux, mais il n'avait pas encore senti leur présence. Fell Papyrus avait l'air d'aller bien, ce qui rassuras un peu le petit squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Allons donc voire si ce monde est si différent du nôtre./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"La cruelle Undyne était menaçante, son aura fessait froid dans le dos. Swap Papyrus sentit que ce ne serait pas des personnes faciles à résonner, il puisât un peu dans ces réserves magiques, illuminant son œil prés au combat./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-A ta place je ne ferais pas ça ! Clama le grand squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Papyrus depuis quand te permet tu de donner ton avis./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Mais le terrible Fell Papyrus lui c'était déjà retourné, et contemplais défait son frère. Un soulagement immense déferla sur lui, de la joie, réellement de la joie résonner au fond de lui. Il n'en montra rien mais il en aurait pleuré. Croyant l'avoir perdue pour toujours… il s'en était tellement voulus persuader qu'il était la cause de sa mort, que c'est mauvais traitement l'avait poussé au suicide. Il avait regretté comment il l'avait traité, il serait plus gentil maintenant. Il pourrait redevenir des frères. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller le pendre dans ces bras mais pour l'instant il devait garder le crane froid devant sa chef. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient une autre mission./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tu tombes bien Sans raillât la chef de la garde royale, nous allions rendre une visite de courtoisie aux habitants de ce monde qui on « si bien » pris soin de toi. Se tournant vers son second. Sois contant Papyrus que t'es retrouver ton abruti de frère. Il nous a même ramener un copain./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ta gueule Undyne !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le crie avait fusait d'où les deux monstres de la sphère Fell n'aurais jamais imaginé. De Fell Sans lui-même./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Tu penses être qui pour me parler comme ça petite merde ! Hurla la femme poisson./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le grand squelette orange qui depuis le début fumer tranquillement lâcha sa cigarette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Bien dit Redy. Bon passons aux choses sérieux... son orbite brillant d'une lueur menaçante. Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le grand Fell Papyrus se releva de toute sa taille pour tenter de surplomber ce squelette étrange qui lui ressemblais./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-UN ETRANGE SQUELETTE M'AS DIT OU ETE SE QUI M'APARTENAIT ET EN ECHANGE NOUS DEVONS TOUT DETRUIRE ICI. SI TU EN LA FORCE ARRETE NOUS, SINON RESTE EN DEHORS DE NOTRE CHEMIN ABRUTIS. Grondât-il./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Swap Papyrus souleva une arcade étonner, donc le créateur du portail, sans doute, a dit au frère de Red ou il était. C'était ennuyeux. Mais tout aussi ennuyeux étais les propos du terrible squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Rien ne t'appartient ici et oui je vais vous arrêterais. Se tournant vers Red qui semblais nerveux. Si tu veux bien me donner un coup de main, montrons-lui que tu es fort./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red, leva vers lui des pupilles troublés, il avait peur mais n'en laissais rien paraître, Swap Papyrus essaya d'avoir l'air confiant pour l'encourager après tout il avait gagné la moitié de leur duel, il été tout à fait capable d'abattre son frère. Swap Papyrus sourie, posa une main encourageante sur le crâne de Red./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red ne se dégagea pas, c'était tellement rassurant. Le grand squelette déjà enlevé sa main. Red regrettât que ça n'est pas durée plus longtemps. Décider il osât enfin regardais son frère qui avait comme à son habitude l'air furieux. Mais quelque chose était différent, oui le regard de Fell Papyrus fessait des allers-retours entre la main de son tendre amis et lui. Puis il fixa définitivement son regard sur Red./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE SANS ? TU AS DECIDER DE TE TROUVER UN NOUVEAU MAITRE ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Il n'est pas mon « maitre », ou mon « Boss » et je ne suis pas « son chien ». Souffla le squelette en évitant le regard de son frère. Je pense savoir pourquoi tu me traite comme tu le fais Boss, Papyrus… mais ça suffit !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Tout en disant ça, Red saisi le collier de cuir attacher à sa nuque et un mouvement vif s'en débarrassa pour le jeter dans la neige fraîche au pied de Fell Papyrus./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Fell Papyrus été abasourdis, lui qui ne s'était jamais opposé à lui venait de le rejeter, pour cet autre squelette. Une colère sourde fit vrillée son âme. Il ne laisserait pas son frère a ce fils de pute, hors de question, même si pour cela il devait le brutaliser. Et dire qu'il avait décidé de mieux le traité, comme quoi les veille habitude on la vie dur. Tant pis il le ramènerait chez eux coûte que coûte./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red vis le visage de Papyrus viré du rouge au noir. Ces orbites illuminées d'une lumière rouge sanguinaire, trop tard pour faire demi-tour, soit il arrivait à lui faire entendre raison soit il avait de grandes chances de finir en poussière. Il s'appuya une seconde sur la jambe de son cher ami, comme un adieu, pour marquer à tout jamais cette sensation d'être aimer dans sa mémoire avant d'avancer prés au combat./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-ON SE REBEL… TU MERITE UNE BONNE CORRECTION ET NE T'INQUIETTE PAS JE TE TROUVERAIS UN NOUVEAUX COLLIER./p 


	13. Chapitre 13

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"Chapitre 13/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Swap Papyrus/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il était fier de voir Redy brisait (littéralement) ces chaines, sont combat promettait d'être ardus. Mais lui il devait s'occuper de l'autre intrus. Il se tourna vers la chef de la garde Royal, il avait reconnu dans la guerrière la douce laborantine de son monde mais le rire cruelle de celle-ci n'avait rien de commun à celui de son amie. Elle était une Boss Monster, emplit de détermination la rage aux lèvres. Pap's soupiras ça allait être un combat d'anthologie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Fell Sans/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le combat commença sans sommation, le plus petit esquivas habillement le déluge d'os que le terrible squelette fessait pleuvoir sur lui. Et répliqua hardiment, mais sans jamais vouloir réellement blesser le squelette. Il chercher à l'épuiser. Ce combat ressembler à ceux qu'il avait livré contre Papyrus swap, des combats à distances et de l'esquive. Fell Papyrus était agressif, très agressif. Il lançait sans discontinuer des os acérés, invoquant cou sur cou des Gaster Blaster. Le petit squelette avait à peine le temps de charger ses propres attaques. Autour d'eux ils entendaient le bruit d'un autre combat. Red n'osait pas quitter son adversaire des yeux pour s'assuré que son squelette allait bien, il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Swap Papyrus/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le combat s'éternisait pour le grand squelette de la sphère style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa femme poison était forte, rapide et violente. Les écorchures et griffure s'accumuler sur les os du squelette, la sueur tremper son Sweat. Il était en mauvaise posture. Ces attaques n'étaient pas suffisamment performantes pour arracher beaucoup de PV a cette Undyne, sa défense était élevée presque autant que son LOVE. Il commencer avoir du mal à évitait les multiples lances qui surgissait de toute part. une lance dorée inattendus le pris par surprise, il para avec son bras, son cubitus fut brisé sur le coup. Un cri de douleur lui échappa fessant rire la terrible soldate. Le squelette était dans une situation désespérée./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"?/em/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le spectacle était des plus divertissent. Pourquoi n'y avait 'il pas pensé avant. Il regarder les créations de son adversaire se battre les unes contre les autres. Plus besoin de levé le petit doigt, il pouvait laisser au Fell la lassante tache de la destruction d'Underswap. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourus l'échine quand il entendit le bruit de l'os craquer et le cri de douleur de Swap Papyrus. S'installant confortablement sur sa branche il attendait le coup de grâce./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue de Fell Undyne/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Undyne étais au comble de l'excitation, rien pour elle n'était plus jouissif que d'ôté la vie à un adversaire de valeur, il s'était franchement bien battu, il devait être aussi fort que son second, mais jamais Fell Papyrus ne l'avait vaincu. Invoquant l'ultime lance elle s'apprêter à donner le coup de garce quand un éclair rouge laissa apparaitre devant elle Fell Sans. Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite tant son aura été sinistre, ses orbites complétement vides, un sourire froid et meurtrier appliquer sur ses dents. Il invoqua sans doute plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait quatre de ses Gaster Blaster et tiras droit sur la soldate dans une attaque d'une puissance effarante. Prise par surprise la chef de la garde royale ne put esquiver le rayon sanglant qui lui arracha plus du tiers des PV qui lui rester. Un cri de douleur intense échappa à cette dernière. Dans sa lancé Red ce jeta sur elle pour lui asséner un coup de pied particulièrement violent au visage, l'assommant. Elle tombât au sol évanouis, mais la rage du petit squelette n'était toujours pas calmée et il continua à même le sol à la rouer de coups./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue Fell Papyrus/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Les deux grands squelettes s'était figé devant la scène. Fell Papyrus n'avais jamais vus son frère dans cet état. Quand l'os de l'autre abrutis s'était briser, Sans n'avais plus prêter aucune attention à leur combat, pour partir voler au secours de son… ami ? et quel déferlement de puissance, Fell Papyrus avait complétement oubliais que son frère aussi est un Boss Monster, comment avait 'il pus être aussi aveugle, comment avait 'il pus ne pas voir à quelle point son frère était dangereux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue Swap Papyrus/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Swap Papyrus, n'avais jamais vus son Redy comme ça ce n'étais pas lui. Il avait le même regard que le sien quand il avait affronté la gamine au couloir du jugement. Un regard vide, remplit uniquement de haine. Il devait l'arrêter ou il allait la tuer. Il s'approcha doucement de son petit squelette./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Dans le tourbillon de sa colère, Red ne sentit pas tout de suite la main sur son épaule, il lui fallut entendre son tendre ami pour qu'il revienne à la raison./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Redy, ça suffit … chuchotât son squelette contre sa tempe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne restait qu'une petite dizaine de PV a la soldate a ses pieds. Son visage était contusionné, ses os briser, elle respirait dans un sifflement douloureux. Il était interdit, cela fessait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant perdus le contrôle de lui-même, il n'osait pas se retourner pour voir le dégout dans le regard de son tendre ami. Mais il dut s'y résoudre et à sa grande surprisse il ne lut pas d'aversion ou de reproche dans le regard du grand squelette. D'ailleurs celui-ci l'entoura de son bras valide./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Merci, Redy. Murmurât le squelette qui le serrait contre lui./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Heureux de ne pas avoir été rejeter, d'avoir été accepté, d'avoir son amour contre lui. Le petit squelette autorisât une larme solitaire à rouler le long de sa joue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"uPoint de vue Fell Papyrus/u/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Fell Papyrus, n'en revenait pas, comment cet idiot osait 'il toucher à son frère, et pourquoi Sans se laissait-il faire, une pointe aiguë de jalousie le saisie à la vue des deux squelettes enlacés. Peut-être que Sans ne le considérer plus comme son frère maintenant que ce squelette qui lui ressemblais l'avais remplacé. Avec un grognement frustré il allât rejoindre sa supérieure. Zut elle respirait encore, tant pis pour la promotion./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un éclaircissement de gorge fie lever la tête des trois squelettes. Assis sur le rocher qui cachait le portail, le squelette noir les fusillaient du regard./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Papyrus je suis déçue, tu es bien plus faible que ce que je ne pensais./strong Persifla le squelette noir, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Si on veut qu'un boulot sois bien fait, il vaut mieux s'en charger./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Des câbles surgir de nul pars et ligotèrent les monstres stupéfait. Le petit squelette noir pouffa./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Plus facile que de prendre une sucette a un bébé. Bon tout ça été très amusant, maintenant il faut en finir./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Tirant sur ces câble le squelette noir voulais briser leur âme sans attendre, mais il fut quand même trop long./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je te rattrape enfin Error, Ouf ! je commencer à en avoir marre de courir./em/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Merde./strong Gronda le destructeur. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Revoila l'artiste./strong/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un petit squelette blanc venait d'émerger d'une large flaque colorée, sa tenue était des plus étrange, composer d'un T-shirt, d'un large tablier de peintre, d'une ceinture contenant toute sorte de fiole coloré, un Pinceau géant que celui-ci tenait à la main et une large échappe beige qui tombait jusqu'à terre. Son sourire confiant contrastait avec les cernes énormes qui ornait ces yeux./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Eh bien je vais pendant une semaine aider un ami et quand je reviens c'est le bazar./em Se plaignît-il. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Tu t'es sentit délaisser Error ?/em/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Imbécile, tu ne devrais pas tenter de m'affronter alors que Nightmare t'as déjà bien amoché./strong Railla le squelette noir/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Dans un mouvement d'un vitesse irréel le petit squelette blanc contourna son adversaire pour trancher nette les câbles qui retenais les autres monstres./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ne crois pas que je suis affaibli et de plus, je ne suis pas seul Error, crois-tu pouvoir nous affronter tous les quatre et en ressortir indemne./em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le squelette noir sifflait entre ses dents, des bugs et des erreurs s'accumulant autour de lui. Ce petit emmerdeur n'était pas prévu. Nightmare devait pourtant le retenir assez longtemps pour qu'il fasse tomber les barrières entre les différente timeline et que les monstres qui y vive s'entre tue. Mais bon comme il l'avais déjà dit quand on veut que le boulot soi bien fait, il faut le faire soi-même. Mais là il ne pouvait se permettre de se battre contre autant de Sans et de Papyrus en même temps. Sans l'effet de surprise il ne pouvait tout simplement pas tous les mettre à terre. Oh et puis merde ! Il avait ratée pour cette fois, mais il s'était bien amusé. Il afficha son habituel sourire narquois./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Tu sais que je pourrais facilement te mettre en pièce, mais finalement ça me fait chier, alors pas cette fois pot de peinture !/strong dit le squelette les mains derrière la tête fessant déjà demis tour d'un pas non chaland./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Attend une seconde on a pas fini de discu…/em commença Ink mais déjà Error avait disparu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette tapa du pied dans la neige énerve, les joue arc en ciel il singeais le destructeur qui venait de disparaitre, dans une réaction assez puérile. Red lui rester sous le choque il n'avait rien pipé a ce qui venait de se passer. Pap's lui se relevé déjà./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Yo Ink, merci pour le coup de main. Grommelât-il encore sonner./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette arc en ciel retrouvas immédiatement son sourire./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute après tout j'aurais du mieux cacher ce portail./em/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ouais tu aurais dû, taquina le grand squelette orange./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"L'autre Papyrus, se releva aussi rapidement, époussetant son vêtement couvert de neige comme s'il pouvait oublier ainsi sa soudaine faiblesse face à cet étrange squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-T'ES QUI TOI ENCORE ? aboya Fell Papyrus au petit squelette coloré./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Ink, créateur des Univers alternatif et protecteur des timelines./em/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-C'est toi Ink ? grogna Red qui se réveiller enfin./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette rouge le considéré avec un certain dédain. Il les avait peut-être aidés mais il été trop proche de Pap's./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Eh bien, il était temps que j'arrive. /emInk se tourna vers les deux squelette style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" Ils ne ton pas trop embêter au moins ?/em/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Pas le moins du monde. dit le grand squelette en lorgnant sur Redy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il alla chercher le petit squelette toujours assis dans la neige pour l'aider à se relever. Red saisi la main tendue sans la moindre hésitation, entrainer par le mouvement Red finit blottit contre Pap's qui le tenais contre lui de sa main valide./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ink vas vous ramenez chez vous… souffla Pap's d'une voix triste./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Cette évidence s'imposât à l'esprit de Red, il sentit son souffle ce coincé. Son âme lui fessait mal, comme en contact directe avec de la glace. Car s'il repassait ce portail ce connard de Ink le fermerais et il ne pourra plus jamais voir son tendre ami. C'était abject, insupportable. Ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps, il souhaiter rester, s'entrainer encore avec Pap's, faire rager Blue avec de mauvaise blague, repasser encore une fois chez Muffet. Malgré que la peine le déchirât il se résolue à ne rien laisser paraitre./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Hey l'idiot arc en ciel ? interpela le petit squelette toujours dans les bras de Pap's/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Je m'appelle Ink…/em/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Peut-importe, tu es responsable de cette situation alors laisse moi le temps d'aller dire au revoir à Blue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Fell papyrus s'approcha du couple visiblement mécontent./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE ? ARRETONS DE TRAINER ET RENTRONS CHEZ NOUS. Tempêtât-il/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Pap's se détacha de Red pour faire face au terrible second de la garde royale, un bras protecteur toujours sur l'épaule de ce dernier, qui ne fessait même pas un geste pour se dégager./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-J'ai deux trois choses à te dire copain./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Une lueur orange éclaira ses pupilles. Et de manière tout a faite inattendus pour le garde et tout à fait attendus pour Red, il se téléportas et assena de manière spectaculaire un coup de poing au squelette l'assommant sur le coup./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ça c'était pour avoir blesser Redy./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Bien que le grand squelette à l'écharpe rouge a dû prendre cher, Red ne pus s'empêcher de pouffer a la réplique bien choisie de Pap's./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Bien sûr, que tu peux aller dire au revoir à Blueberry./em Confirma gentiment Ink. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Mais ne tarde pas trop déjà que maintenant je dois ramener deux monstre évanouis/em. L'artiste lança un regard noir a swap/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Quoi ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Tu aurais pu éviter/em. Soupiras Ink./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Pour toute réponse le grand squelette haussa des épaule lasse. Lui et Red laissèrent l'artiste se débrouiller avec les blesser pour garder leur dernier moment ensemble./p 


	14. Chapitre 14

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"Chapitre 14/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Malgré la douleur lancinante de son os casser, Pap's ne se pressa pas pour rentrer, comme d'habitude ce fut un retour silencieux, comme s'il revenait de leur entrainement qui était devenus une habitude. Red fouilla dans la poche de son short. Il en sortit son portable qui lui disait qu'il était midi bien passer. Le petit Blue devait s'inquiéter de ne pas les voire rentré. Marchant l'un a coté de l'autre si proche que leur bras se toucher en marchand. La maison de bois chaleureuse laissait filtrait une bonne odeur de cuisine. Des goute de sueur glisser sur le crâne de Pap's la douleur de son bras se fessant de plus en plus présent. Red entras sans toquer. Blueberry était assis sur le canapé, face à trois assiettes ou des tacos refroidissait doucement. Il eu une exclamation à l'arrivée de ses compair./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Vous êtes en retard ! s'exclamât-il en sautant sur ces pieds. Qu'est-ce que vous…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Le petit squelette pali quand il vit l'état de son frère,/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Oh Papyrus que t'est-il arrivé ?/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Il est tombé tout à l'heure lors de notre ronde, répondit Red./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il ne lui dit pas la vérité pas la peine de l'inquiété d'autant plus que l'affaire était déjà réglée. Ils allongèrent le grand squelette sur le canapé./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Il lui faut des soins ! je suis nul en sort de soin ! Paniqua le petit Blue./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Je m'en charge, grogna Red. Va chercher des bandages, je ne suis pas non plus excellent en la matière, il en aura peut-être besoin si je n'arrive pas a réparé entièrement la fracture./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Hochant frénétiquement la tête le petit squelette bleu disparut. Pap's sourit confiant en prenant la main de son tendre ami dans la sienne./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-T'inquiet, tu vas y arriver, j'ai vu ce que t'as fait tout à l'heure contre Undyne, réparé mon bras à côté c'est facile/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un rire grave échappa au petit squelette./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTu as raison./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Prenant la main de Papyrus entre les sienne il entra dans son espace mental. Le petit squelette trouva rapidement son tendre ami, représentait par de vague trais noir déssinant vaguement sa silhouette, il était assis prostrés, son bras briser contre lui. Red l'approcha doucement, la représentation de Pap's le reconnut et le laissa faire. S'asseyant près de lui il posa sobrement sa main, qui dans ce monde n'était que des traits noirs sur le bras de son amis et une lueur verte vive l'entourât, réparant l'os. Après quelque minute la blessure n'y paraissez plus, mais son tendre ami aller encore mal, il s'entait le poids qui pesait sur son esprit. Il songeât à s'écarter pour retourner dans la réalité mais il ne pût s'empêcher de vouloir rassurer son ami. Il enserra de ses bars court le grand squelette. Le poids disparut de son esprit, la tristesse de le voir partir si vite. Le grand squelette lui rendit sa douce étreinte. C'était très intime. Cette projection mentale est aussi sensible que l'âme d'un monstre. Reflétant sa douleur, son état d'esprit sa joie et sa haine. Ils restèrent enlacer quelque instant. Voulant gagner du temps ensemble. Mais une main sur le genou de Red le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Les deux squelettes sortir de la transe dans lesquels le sort de soin les avait plongés. Red avait virais au rouge tomate./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Red t'es revenus ! pas la peine de forcer plus, le bras de Pap's est réparé. Gazouillât heureux le petit Blue./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red grognât avec le soudain mal de tête qui l'avait pris. Papyrus mis un peu plus de temps a retrouvé ses esprit, revenus a lui il contempla son Redy avec dévotion. Ils s'assirent ensemble pour manger les tacos froids même Pap's fit un effort pour en avaler un. Blue y avait mis du miel pour que ça passe mieux./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Blue, je vais rentrer chez moi. Laissa tomber simplement Red./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-D'accord, quand est-ce que tu reviendras nous voir ? Demanda Blue innocemment./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Surpris Red bafouillas/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-J'sais pas…/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Reviens vite alors, Pap's vas se sentir seul sans toi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Red regarda le petit squelette interloqué, alors que Pap's rigolait doucement. Red se levas maintenant il était décider a rentré, il ne pouvait faire attendre l'arc en ciel plus longtemps. Et puis s'il ne partait pas tout de suite il n'aurait plus la force de quitter cette maison. Enfilant son manteau il se dirigea vers la porte, Pap's été déjà à ces coté prêt à la raccompagner jusqu'au portail. Blue s'arrêta dans l'entrés, un sourire joyeux malgré ses yeux triste./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ah bientôt !/p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Ouais c'est ça ! dit le petit squelette de sa voix grondante, forçant sa joie./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Il posa une main affectueuse sur le crâne de Blue avant de quitter le porche sans se retourner. Pap's sur ces talons, volant sa main pour la tenir dans leur dernière ronde./p 


	15. Chapitre 15 (épilogue)

p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt;"Epilogue :/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Sans terminais son tour de garde. Comme d'habitude celui-ci finissait dans une petite clairière, il y a quelque semaine dans cette clairière il avait laissé Pap's. Il se rappela comment ils s'étaient embrassait sous le regard surpris et amuser de Ink. Le retour c'était bien passer. Une rumeur comme quoi il avait massacré Undyne et Papyrus c'étais rependus. Devant le démentit violent qu'elle avait adressé à ces soldats ils y virent une confirmation. Ils ne remettent pas en question la force d'Undyne ou de son second mais ils concevaient mal que Red le chien puisse avoir fait ça. Dans tous les cas ils cessèrent de lui chercher des crasses. Un soupir lui échappa face a cette espace vide et blanc. Cherchant à apercevoir dans la foret environnante la moindre trace des roches bleu qui était le ciel d'un monde qui lui manquais. Il entendit un peu plus loin dans la forêt, vers le poste de garde son frère l'appeler. Un nouveau soupir, les mains dans les poches, il fit demis tour. CRACK, une branche a craqué derrière lui, des pas grésillant dans la neige. Deux bras orange se saisirent de ses épaules. Un souffle contre sa tempe./p  
p style="text-indent: -18.0pt; mso-list: l0 level2 lfo1; margin: 5.0pt 0cm .0001pt 72.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; color: black;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-Eh bien est ce une manière de saluer un vieil ami./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"Un large sourire au dents un rire au fond de la gorge. Peut-être qu'il rêvait, que les portes du royaume des guimauve c'était ouvert pour lui, il s'en foutait. Le soleil était revenu./p 


End file.
